I'm Not Jealous
by Muirn Beatha Dans
Summary: AU: Rory and Jess grew up together and are best friends. What happens when Dean moves to town? Jess becomes jealous, of course. WILL NOT BE UPDATING! SORRY!


_Hey everyone! Well, I decided to post another story on here! I'm still working on my other fic, "Gotta Love Twins!", but I'm having trouble writing it so thats why I haven't updated it yet. This idea just kind of came to me, so I decided to write it out. I'm not really sure if I should continue it or not, so it's all up to you! I'm not really that confident in this story. So please review!_

_Dedication: This is dedicated to my best friend, Alissa! She helps me out with the ideas and tries to give me suggestions. Thanks Lis! It's also dedicated to Bri! She helped me out a little while I was complaining to her! So, thanks for helping!_

_**Disclaimer: Now, let's get this straight, I do NOT own Gilmore Girls, and probably never will. So just stop asking!**_

Full Summary:

Rory doesn't go to Chilton. She attends Stars Hollow High and it's her Senior year. Jess came to live with Luke when he was just a baby. Liz couldn't take care of him and just left him with Luke. Rory and Jess automatically liked each other. They were best friends all through elementary school and junior high. They are now in high school together. They are nothing more than friends. But what happens when Dean moves to Stars Hollow and Rory starts to fall for him? Jess becomes jealous, of course. Rory used to be just his and no one elses. That's all about to change.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Rory just walked through the doors into Stars Hollow High. She smiles at the familiar surroundings. She walks up to her locker and tries to open it but it won't budge.

"You want to open," Rory says to the locker "I know you do. Come on!" She pulls harder at the locker but still won't come open. She hears someone laugh at her and turns around to see a familiar face.

"You do realize that you were talking to a locker, right?" Jess said to her with his infamous smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I did realize that." I told him.

"Ok, just making sure." Jess walked over to the locker and hit it with his fist and it opened right up.

"It's not fair that my locker likes you better than me." I tell him as I put my things in it.

"So, what class do you have first hour?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"Umm..." I pull my schedule out of my pocket "English. You?"

"Same."

I shut my locker and we both walk to class together. I sit down in the first row and Jess sits towards the back. After a few minutes everyone is in the class. The teacher walks in and stands in front of the room.

"Welcome, everyone! My name is Mr. Cole. Well, I'm sure I will get to know each and eve-" He is interupted by a very tall, floppy haired guy walking into the classroom.

"Hi, um, I'm new here and I think this is my first hour class." He says to the teacher.

"Ah, yes. Class, this is Dean Forrester. This is his first year at Stars Hollow High and I expect everyone to treat him with respect. Please take a seat next to Ms. Gilmore." Mr. Cole gestures towards the empty seat next to Rory. He takes a seat and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Dean." I just stared at him for a minute. Then I realized that he was still holding his hand out and I snapped out of the daze I was in.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Rory. Nice to meet you." I told him politely as I shook his hand. He was very handsome. A fact I noticed as soon as he walked into the room.

"Same here." He told me. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but blush. I turned my attention back to the teacher as he started talking to the class.

--

JESS POV

'It was finally lunch.' I thought to myself. The morning consisted of me sitting in the back of every classroom that I went in and completely ignoring the teacher. I glanced around the cafeteria, trying to find Rory. I saw her sitting by herself at a table in the corner. I walked over to her and sat down. She looked up from the book she was reading as I sat down.

"What are you reading?" I asked her.

"A book." She smirked at me.

"Huh. I had no idea. Does this book have a name?" She held the book up for me to see.

"The Fountainhead. Again? Haven't you memorized that book already?" I asked her.

"Anyways, what classes have you had this morning?" She asked me, ignoring my question.

"After English I had American History and Chemistry." I answered nonchalantly.

"Wow. Great way to start off the morning."

"Yeah, it didn't help that I had every morning class with that new kid. He is so annoying. He just sits there with a stupid smile on his face."

"He seems nice." Rory tried defending him.

"He has the intelligence of a gnat." I told her.

"You don't even know him and your judging him. That's so typical of you."

"Well he's an easy target." I smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes until we were interupted.

"Hi. Um, can I sit with you two?" Dean asked us.

"Actu-" I started, but Rory cut me off.

"Yes, Dean, you can sit with us." She told him. He smiled at her and took the seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He held his hand out for me to shake. I just glared at him and he lowered his hand awkwardly.

"So, I think I have my morning classes with you." He said to me.

"Huh. You don't say."

"Yeah, all of teachers seemed pretty nice, don't you think?" He asked me/

"Are you seriously still talking to me?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was against the law to talk to someone." He said to me with a glare.

"You obviously don't know a lot, then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me, getting angry.

I smirked at him. "Figure it out," I told him. I turned to Rory. "Talk to you later." Then I walked out of the cafeteria.

---

RORY'S POV

"I'm sorry about Jess, he doesn't have very good people skills." I laughed slightly.

"No problem. I just don't know why he hates me already. I didn't even do anything to him." Dean said to me.

"Don't take it personally. He doesn't like anyone." I told him with a smile.

"I guess," he smiled at me "I'm glad your not like that."

I blushed a little bit then I smiled at him. "Well, I try." I said, still smiling. Then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

--

I walked out of Stars Hollow High at 3:00 and saw Jess leaning up against the building waiting for me. I was walking towards him when Dean stopped me.

"Oh, hey Dean." I said to him awkwardly. He seemed to just pop up out of nowhere.

"Hey Rory. I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me or something. Then I thought you could give me a tour of the town." He said hopefully.

"Um, sure, I guess we could do that." I told him.

"Great! So, where is a good coffee place?"

"I'll take you to it." I smiled at him. I looked over at Jess who was staring at us. I mouthed "See you later" to him and walked towards Lukes' with Dean.

"So how do you like Stars Hollow so far?" I asked Dean.

"It's nice. I like how it's so quiet. There was never a quiet spot in Chicago." He told me. We stopped in front of Lukes'.

"Well, this is Lukes' Diner. He has the best coffee in the whole world and makes fantastic cheeseburgers." I told Dean eagerly. We walked into the diner and the bell above the door chimed as we opened the door, causing a few glances towards us. We sat down at the counter and Luke walked up to us.

"Hey Luke! Coffee, please!" I told him.

"No." He told me simply.

"Luke... Please?" I asked him while giving him my puppy dog eyes. He sighed and poured me a cup.

"I'll have a cup, too." Dean said to Luke.

"Who are you?" Luke asked him.

"Uh, Dean. I just moved here." Luke gave him a once-over and poured him a cup. Then he looked back to me.

"You want anything else?"

"Nope, this is good. Thanks, Luke!" I told him politely. We finished up our coffee and paid Luke. We walked out of the door and I gave Dean the tour of the town.

--

We were back at my house after about 30 minutes. Dean walked up to the door with me.

"I had a lot of fun today." He told me.

"Me too," I told him smiling. "Well, I should probably get inside." I said, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Dean said.

"See you then." I told him. He started walking down the driveway and I went inside the house.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? Please be honest! If you like it, please review! They make me smile. :-D Thanks for reading!_

_Roxy_


End file.
